


Picture Perfect

by LeeSophia



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, College, F/F, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeSophia/pseuds/LeeSophia
Summary: Having Glimmer as her roommate was the best thing that ever happened to Catra. Not only did she have one of her best friends (and crush) sleeping in the same bedroom as her, she also had the funniest person of their social group to mess with 24/7.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 78





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Another one...

Having Glimmer as her roommate was the best thing that ever happened to Catra. Not only did she have one of her best friends (and crush) sleeping in the same bedroom as her, she also had the funniest person of their social group to mess with 24/7. It wasn’t just the fact that she had the opportunity to joke around with her, she was also closer to her, to a level where she could easily pull pranks on the short female. Glimmer didn’t hate it, but sometimes Catra would really get on her nerves.

From Stealing her clothes from the bathroom while she showered to hiding her pens somewhere, Catra would always vary her pranks. But among all the jokes and mischievous actions she did, there was one she couldn’t live without. Changing Glimmer’s wallpaper.

It wasn’t a big deal, and Glimmer would crack a laugh whenever she saw what Catra had set it to. Sometimes it was a random picture from the web, like a pickle, a camel licking the screen or even an old man smirking. Other times it was one of Glimmer’s ugly selfies, the ones she would send by snapchat to her closest friends, Catra included. And to vary it even more, sometimes Catra got creative and took her own pictures doing something funny. There was one time where Glimmer unlocked her phone in front of someone from her economy class to reveal Catra siting on a chair, holding a cup of tea with her foot and a banana with her hand. Needless to say, it was kind of hard to explain to her classmate why she had a picture like that as her wallpaper.

“Catra, I’m gonna take a shower okay?!” Glimmer yelled from the bathroom “I left my phone charging by my nightstand. If my mom calls, please tell her I’m in the shower and that I will call her back!” perfect timing!

“Sure thing, Sparkles” Catra replied, heading for the phone the second she heard the water running.

Hard part first: Guess Glimmer’s new password.

Yep, whenever Catra changed her wallpaper, Glimmer would change her password. It wasn’t because Glimmer didn’t trust Catra that the pink-haired girl wouldn’t tell her her password…it was because if she did, Catra would change her wallpaper all the time. This way, she gave her more of a challenge and it also gave Glimmer some time to realize her phone was missing and/or to catch her in the act.

What could it be this time?

Last time it was her mother’s birthday. Before that it had been her own birthday, Bow’s birthday, the date she met Adora, her socials’ exam date and even the day of the formation of one of her favorite bands. What was left?

She started entering Adora’s birthday, it could possibly be it, but before she finished, she remembered that just earlier, Adora had corrected her when Glimmer said her birthdate’s day wrong. It wouldn’t make sense.

It could be the first 4 digits of her student number. Glimmer was the only person Catra knew who actually remembered her full student number and would say it without checking her card whenever needed. Catra tried it, but got it wrong. Damn it!

It could be Catra’s birthday, which sounded unlikely being that she didn’t even know Adora’s birthday, let alone her roommate’s. She tried it anyways…wrong! 1 attempt left.

That was when she remembered. A day after Catra changed Glimmer’s wallpaper, glimmer asked her if she remembered what day they became roommates.

“Of course I do, it was on the first day of welcome week. It’s—”

1808

Catra introduced the number and the phone unlocked. Score!

Catra was about to go to Glimmer’s gallery and check which embarrassing picture of her she could use, but the second she looked at the wallpaper the girl already had set on, her plans changed.

It was a picture of the two of them, the day they pinned and hanged everything on their dorm’s wall. Glimmer had lots of pictures of her friends which she wanted to have pinned on her wall, so Catra helped her out.

Flashback:

“Hey, you need any help with that, Sparkles?” Catra asked her high school friend and now college roommate.

“No, I think I got—” before the pink-haired girl could finish her sentence, she tripped on something and most of her pictures got spread around the room “Okay, maybe I’ll need some help”

The two of them started laughing as they picked up every single picture from the ground.

“I’ll help you out” Catra told her smiling.

And so, the two got some tape and started putting them up on the wall. As they did so, Catra realized most of the pictures were of Glimmer with Adora and Bow. Some were even of her with Perfuma, Mermista, Entrapta and her neighbor’s young daughter, Frosta. At some point there was even one of her with Scorpia. Glimmer could have easily left most of these pictures at home, maybe just bring the ones of her two best friends, but she really loved all of her friends and could never leave any one of them behind, even though those were just pictures. Catra found that beautiful, although she would never tell her that, and it was one of the things that made Catra so attracted to her.

“I guess we’re almost done” Catra said, putting up one of the last 5 photos left.

“Oh my god…Catra, I don’t have a single picture with you…” Glimmer realized.

Only then did Catra realize that. They weren’t best friends. In fact, at first, the two of them couldn’t stand each other, but they got pretty close last year. Still, it wasn’t in their nature to just take pictures together. Catra understood that. But still, realizing it made her a bit sad.

“It’s…It’s alright Sparkles” She started, but the pink-haired girl had already grabbed her phone.

“Here, let’s take a selfie,” She said as she handed the phone to Catra. The brunette was a little confused at first but decided to do as the girl said and hold the phone for a selfie. As she got ready to snap the pic, she felt the other girl’s lips press against her cheek. That made Catra blush a little, but smile brightly. And so, that’s the story of that picture.

Flashback off.

Catra smiled to herself. She couldn’t change that wallpaper. It meant too much.

She looked at Glimmer’s wall and saw the same picture, the biggest one among the others, placed right in the middle. I guess we’re going to have to save this prank for another time.

Glimmer finally came out of the shower.

“Hey Catra, wanna go have something at Starbucks?” She asked as she put her jacket on.

“Sure princess, let’s go” She replied, getting up from the bed and heading towards her own phone.

“Hey Catra, what time is it?” Glimmer asked “Is it too late for coffee? We’ll be having dinner at Seven-thirty” Glimmer told her.

As Catra looked at her own background, a smile popped up again. The same picture, matching with her soft roommate, that had always been her own wallpaper.

“It’s not too late…it’s perfect Glimmer, it’s just perfect.”


End file.
